


planets

by astratic



Series: post sburb [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, jade is immortal but still having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astratic/pseuds/astratic
Summary: Millennia become minutes. Planets become pebbles. Girls become gods.





	planets

Sometimes you get bored and you juggle with barren planets in the infinite silence of space. 

You’re careful to only pick ones with no life on them—it wouldn’t do to hurt anyone. And you don’t actually juggle so much as just sling them around and sometimes into one another. These days it’s hard to tell whether the planets are small or you’re just huge. When you live on a universal scale distinctions like that stop meaning as much. Millennia become minutes. Planets become pebbles. Girls become gods. You hope all this hasn’t gone too much to your head. It’s just that the little puff of rubble and fire the planets make when they meet is always pretty fun to watch.

Sometimes you do miss your friends, but you know you’ll see them again. You always do. They’re out there somewhere in the vast expanses of this universe you all created together.

Sometimes you seek out an especially green planet and call it home for a few thousand years. It’s nice to be surrounded by plants again, even if they're alien. You like thinking about convergent evolution across separate universes. You never liked biology quite as much as physics, but it’s interesting. You think expanding your horizons is a good thing, especially when your horizons are virtually infinite.

Sometimes you paint. You paint flowers, the sky, yourself, galaxies, solar systems. You paint tiny bacteria and you paint their DNA, because everything is beautiful and fascinating. You paint atoms—what they really look like, not the cartoon version you wore on your shirt as a kid. You paint your dog. You miss him sometimes, even though he’s part of you.

Sometimes you get bored and you paint pictures of your friends on the faces of barren planets—they’re a little fuzzy in your brain, but you think they’re recognizable. You hang them in the sky where you found them and think how funny it would be if your friends stumbled across them one day—their own faces immortalized among the stars, for however long they last before they’re worn away.

You’ve never run into anyone in your wandering yet, not on accident. You wonder what the chances are of that happening, and if it ever will. You think it might. That’s too much math for you to do on your own, but you all will be around here for a long time. As wide as the universe is, you can’t be too far apart.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://azurenoon.tumblr.com/post/128214941528/planets)


End file.
